


Dirty Mind

by Cluelesse, Fallingunderground13



Series: This is Jolee [5]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Children of Characters, Dirty Thoughts, Dream Sex, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Nephilim, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluelesse/pseuds/Cluelesse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingunderground13/pseuds/Fallingunderground13
Summary: All Asmodeus brothers are on his case for having a Dirty Mind. He's going to prove to them that they are just like him!
Relationships: Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: This is Jolee [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046650
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CreatedByPhyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatedByPhyre/gifts).



> CreatedByPhyre gave us the Song and Lyrics for this story. So this one is dedicated to them =D We hope you like what we did with it!
> 
> Spoilers for chats: Dream interpretation 1-6 and Nightmare
> 
> We're not necessarily writing Jolee's adventure in chronological order. The timeline on our stories for Jolee is currently as follows:
> 
> Inner Demons - Takes place in the first year of the exchange program, where demon/angel relations are still fragile.  
> Dirty Mind - Takes place before the demons are aware of their true feelings of Jolee.  
> Jolee, please don’t take my demon! - Probably takes place soon after that in year 1.  
> Baby it’s Cold - Takes place in the Devildom during winter before Season 3.  
> Friday Night - Takes place in the Human World in Season 3.

**House of Lamentation (8)**

< **Asmodeus:** I had a strange dream.  
< **Leviathan:** What was it about?  
< **Mammon:** Like we don’t know what that pervert dreams about.  
< **Leviathan:** LOLOL  
< **Asmodeus:** It was nothing like that!  
< **Asmodeus:** Lucifer and Satan were having a picnic together  
< **Leviathan:** lololololol  
> **Jolee:** If there’s a hell in the Devildom…  
< **Asmodeus:** I know right! It sounds awful!  
< **Leviathan:** I looked up what picnic dreams usually mean. And it says that those that appear in it will have the bonds between them strengthened.  
< **Asmodeus:** Oh really? I also have a lot of very intimate picnic dreams with Jolee. **(Winking-Demon sticker)  
** > **Jolee: (Rolling-Eyes-Demon sticker** )  
< **Lucifer:** @Asmo. Having such revolting dreams will not be tolerated. @Levi. Diagnosing such revolting dreams will not be tolerated.  
< **Satan:** You took the words right out of my mouth.   
< **Asmodeus:** Like you never have dreams like that! **(Rolling-Eyes-Demon sticker)**

That evening, during dinner, everyone seems to be on Asmodeus' case. First for having dreams about Satan and Lucifer. Because who does that!

“I mean: LMAO! Who dreams about their brothers having a picnic!” Leviathan laughs, his _Interpretation of Demon’s Dreams_ , written by Morpheus himself, next to his plate on the table. Mammon is snickering with him.

“It’s not like I can help how I dream.” Asmodeus defends himself with a shrug. “Now tell me, What does it mean when I have a picnic with Jolee and we passionately-”

“Didn’t I already tell you, Asmodeus?” Lucifer interrupts him, impatiently. “If you must have these kinds of dreams, don’t share them with us. Especially not at the dinner table.”

“Yeah!” Mammon shouts. “Ya ruinin’ everyone's appetite with your dirty mind!”

“I don’t want to hear about any dreams of me and Lucifer.” Satan grumbles, but taking a curious glance onto the page that lays open in Leviathan's book. It looks like he wants to read it, but is afraid to get mocked about it by his brothers.

Belphegor lays half asleep with his head on Jolee’s shoulder. “It’s better to sleep without dreaming anyway… You rest better…” Nobody but Jolee can hear him over Mammons shouting though, so he shrugs.

Beelzebub is just eating with a beaming smile on his face. It doesn’t look like he cares either way. Jolee just sighs. How come they always have some kind of nonsense to blow up out of proportion? Must be a demon thing.

Asmodeus looks around the table. _What a bunch of hypocrites._ He thinks. _I bet most of them have dreams like that too…_ He shrugs again and quickly snags away the last piece of meat, before Beelzebub has a chance to devour that too. He smiles apologetic at his glutinous brother who gives him a sad look, but Asmodeus still eats it. Beelzebub already ate 90% of what was on the table already, anyway.

The next day Satan shares his dream in the House chat. He was admittedly very curious about that dream interpretation book Leviathan has. He wanted to know more about it, but since all his brothers seemed to ridicule it, he didn’t want to make himself the target. But sharing a dream and letting Leviathan interpret it without asking… Yeah, he could do that.

**House of Lamentation (8)**

**< Satan:** I had an unsettling dream last night.  
**< Asmodeus:** Oh, really? What was it about? Playing catch with Lucifer?

Satan sends a lot of Glaring-Demon stickers in a row.

 **< Asmodeus:** Okay, Satan, I get it. I’m sorry.  
**< Satan: ** Beel was eating too much and grew to be a giant.  
**< Asmodeus:** Strange…  
**< Satan:** He then ate the House of Lamentation, leaving the rest of us homeless.  
**< Leviathan: **That means you want to turn over a new leaf if this section under moving is anything to go by.  
**< Asmodeus: **Is it really okay to equate getting your house eaten and moving like that?  
**> Jolee:** Yeah. Moving and being made homeless are very different. I think it’s residual stress because Beel always eats the ingredients when Satan is cooking.  
< **Beelzebub:** Sorry for making you dream weird, Satan...   
**< Leviathan: ** Are you being the expert now, Jolee? **(Rolling-Eyes-Demon sticker)  
****< Asmodeus:** Why are you dreaming about becoming homeless anyway?   
**< Asmodeus:** Turning over a new leaf can be way more sexy, if you ask me.  
**< Satan:** Nobody is asking you, though.

“Ugh.” Asmodeus complains, mumbling to himself. “Why do I even care? Sometimes they’re just so boring.”

It wasn’t until the next chat about dreams, that he decided to help his brothers out with some more interesting ones...

**House of Lamentation (8)**

**< Belphegor:** When I go to sleep, I don’t have that many dreams.  
**> Jolee:** Even though you sleep so much?  
**< Belphegor:** Weird, right?  
**< Belphegor:** I want to have a weird dream and have Levi give me a superficial diagnosis.  
**< Leviathan:** What’s so superficial about my diagnoses?  
**< Belphegor:** I want to have a dream where I’m napping with Beel and Jolee.  
**> Jolee:** That sounds nice, but…  
**> Jolee:** It also kind of sounds to me that we will never wake up?  
**< Leviathan:** Yeah, that’s exactly what that means.  
**< Leviathan:** Don’t sleep in your dreams as well, Belphie.  
**< Asmodeus:** And that’s also so boring! Wouldn’t you want to have a spicier dream?  
**< Leviathan:** We’re not all perverts like you Asmo.  
**< Asmodeus:** Yes you are and I’ll prove it! **(Winking-Demon sticker)**

  
  


**Who Else Has A Dirty Mind?:**

_Now where did I leave that thing?_ Asmodeus thinks to himself as he rummages through some of his drawers. Eventually pulling out storage boxes from his closet to go through too.

“Ah ha! Here you are!” Asmodeus exclaims, as he pulls out a simple looking music box. A cursed music box to be exact. Giggling to himself he sets the music down on his vanity and cleans up the mess he made in his search before he sits down to activate the cursed music box.

His brothers have been having such dull dreams lately and he’s going to help them spice things up a bit. With the added benefit that it will prove his brothers are just as into Jolee as he is. He’d have them eating their words. Since the music box is already cursed to affect dreams all he needs to do is change the song it plays and imbue it with his particular brand of magic and the intent. Playing one of his favorite Human World songs on his phone he channels the music into the cursed box:

_We could stay high for life, or tell me to go  
_ _No, no  
_ _Do you want it or no?  
_ _We could stay high for life, or tell me to go, no, no, no  
_ _Do you want me or no?  
_ _No, no, no_

_Yes oh, yes  
_ _Do you want me, babe?  
_ _You wanna be stressed, I'd rather have sex  
_ _You and I and my dirty mind  
_ _Or we could stay high or no_

  
  


**Mammons Dream:**

“First up: My scummy older brother, who claims to have NO feelings for ‘his’ human…” 

Asmodeus waits until nighttime, when he is sure the whole House is asleep, and creeps to the bedroom door of Mammon. There he sets the music box down like so only people inside his room could hear the music...

_Lemme change your mind  
_ _Give you new fame  
_ _Make you feel shy  
_ _Keep it fifty all night  
_ _Let go  
_ _Oh no_

_Yes oh, yes  
_ _Do you want me, babe?  
_ _You wanna be stressed, I'd rather have fun  
_ _You and I could die a thousand times  
_ _Or we could stay high or no_

Mammon is sitting at a poker table surrounded by his brother’s and other VIPS. They’re at The Fall, an elite club but tonight is ‘Casino Night’ in honor of The Great Mammon himself. 

“Read ‘em and weep!” he calls as he lays down his Royal Flush. His arms greedily pull all his winnings towards him. His competitors stand and bow in reverence to his talent. His brother’s crowd around him and congratulate him on his win. 

Jolee is wearing a sparkling gold dress and clings to his side. “Oh Mammon! You really are the best!” she exclaims, giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

“I want you to have this!” Leviathan is pushing his prized Ruri-chan figure towards him. “It’s worth a lot of money, you can sell it!” 

Mammon laughs. “I don’t need your worthless toys Levi.”

Leviathan is practically crying, “Oh big brother you’re so generous!”

Mammon and Jolee move from the poker table to the VIP lounge. “Yo! Asmo! Collect my winnings for me.” he orders.

“Yes! Of course. Anything for you big brother!” Asmodeus simpers and moves to follow Mammon’s orders immediately. 

“Beel, order anything ya want tonight. Just remember you’re paying for all of us.” he tells his little brother as he and Jolee make themselves comfortable in the lounge.

“Thanks Mammon, you’re the best.” Beelzebub tells him before rushing off to find a waiter. 

“Satan, order us drinks.” Mammon says. “Oi! Belphie, stop sleepin’ and do something useful for once.” 

Belphegor yawns. “Of course, Mammon. Anything you want.” he replies sleepily while Satan has already started the drink order.

“Ah this is the **life**!” Mammon sighs happily resting an arm around his human. 

“It’s such an honor to be your human, to the Great Mammon himself.” Jolee tells him, her big eyes shine like emeralds and are filled with admiration. She snuggles into his side and he grins. 

“Mammon! When are we leaving? I’m soooo bored!” Mammon looks up at Lucifer who’s sitting across from them pouting. 

“Oi! What did I tell ya about being a pest tonight, huh? Don’t make me hang you from the rafters!” he threatens Lucifer, his youngest brother. 

Jolee sighs and rolls her eyes. “Lucifer don’t be such a brat all the time, can’t you just appreciate your eldest brother?” she lectures.

“Ya! Listen to the human. Behave yourself and I won’t have to punish ya.” Mammon says, feeling magnanimous. 

“Hey Jolee I got ya somethin’ cause I’m feelin’ extra generous tonight.” he tells his human. Jolee’s eyes sparkle with excitement. 

Mammon pulls out a fine gold chain necklace with a pendant that reads #1. Jolee’s eyes water with emotion. “Oh Mammon! You’ll always be my first and best demon!” she tells him, hugging him tightly and showering him with her affection. He walks her down to the dance floor where they start dancing and money begins to rain down on them from the ceiling. 

  
Mammon sits up in bed with a goofy grin on his face. He looks around his room. “Damn.” he frowns for a second before smiling again. “That was a good dream.” His cheeks are blushing a bit. 

**House of Lamentation (8)**

**< Mammon: **Yooo! I had the most rad dream!  
**> Jolee:** Did you find some grimm on the side of the road?  
**< Mammon:** You really think I’m cheap and desperate enough to do something like that?

Everyone reacts with Nodding-Demon stickers

 **< Mammon:** In my dream I was the oldest brother! There I was, Lookin’ down on my younger brothers, givin’ orders like it was going’ outta style!  
**> Jolee:** What about Lucifer?  
**< Mammon:** That’s the best part! He was the youngest! lol  
**< Mammon:** He was feisty, but seein’ how he was the youngest, I couldn’t help but pamper him.  
**< Leviathan:** A dream about the younger brother overtaking the older is...hm…  
**< Leviathan: **Yeah, that means wanting to overtake the older one  
**< Asmodeus:** I could have told you that! lolol  
**< Leviathan: (Laughing-Demon sticker)  
****< Asmodeus:** So. Mammon. Was Jolee in your dream as well?  
**< Mammon: **Why are ya asking?!  
**> Jolee:** Yeah, why are you asking? I have nothing to do with your ranking from eldest to youngest.  
**< Asmodeus:** Just curious. Well? Mammon?  
**< Mammon:** She was there. Admiring the Great Mammon. Practically swooning… **(Shy-Demon sticker)  
****> Jolee:** **(Rolling-Eyes-Demon sticker)  
****< Leviathan:** **(Laughing-Demon sticker)  
****< Asmodeus:** Interesting… So you do love Jolee…  
**< Mammon:** Oy! Shaddap!  
**< Mammon:** All of your fancy diagnosin’ don’t mean nothin’ to me!  
**< Mammon:** I was able to crush Lucifer under my heel with my awesome power, and it felt GLORIOUS!  
**< Mammon:** **(Laughing-Demon sticker)  
****< Lucifer:** I’m glad to see you in such a good mood, Mammon.  
**< Lucifer:** By the way, there’s a bill here addressed to you that I’d like to have a little chat about.  
**< Lucifer:** If you would so kindly come to my room I would really appreciate it…  
**< Lucifer: **… Sweet older brother.  
**< Mammon:** **(Scared-Demon sticker)**

“Success!” Asmodeus grins at his screen. 

He knew it! Mammon totally has a huge crush on Jolee. Still, that dream didn’t exactly seem spicy. Maybe Mammon doesn’t want more out of his relationship with Jolee than this? The curse was supposed to reveal someone's true feelings… Maybe he could get better results out of one of the others?

  
  


**Satans Dream:**

The next night, Asmodeus creeps to the door of his favorite brother. 

“Let’s give Satan something nice to dream about…” He snickers wickedly. “He deserves some relaxation…” After placing the music box, he stands there, listening for a moment to the song. He nods. Yes, this will give him a good, spicy dream for sure. “Sweet dreams, Satan.”

_I know what you like  
_ _Get the champagne  
_ _Hands on your thighs  
_ _Wanna get your body high  
_ _Get low  
_ _Oh, no_

_Yes oh, yes  
_ _Do you want me, babe?  
_ _You wanna be stressed, I'd rather have sex  
_ _You and I and my dirty mind  
_ _And we could stay high or no_

Satan is walking through an art exhibit on opening night with Jolee. She’s dressed exquisitely in an elegant yet sexy little black dress. His hand is pressed against the small of her back as he guides her through the gallery. A waiter passes by and Satan takes a glass of champagne and hands it to her. She smiles at him, her painted lips alluring as she tips the glass and drinks. 

Satan has a difficult time tearing his eyes off of her to appreciate the art around them. As they move through the exhibit, the art becomes more and more sensual. Jolee’s little body feels hot next to his. His fingers lightly dig into the fabric of her dress as he continues to guide her with his hand. 

“What do you think of this piece? I find it quite moving.” Jolee is suddenly whispering in his ear. The Gallery is empty of patrons and he finds himself suddenly in a dark room with Jolee. One giant painting is illuminated before them. His eyes widen in shock as he takes in the scene painted before him. 

_A naked man is bound in chains, his expression is feral and he strains against his bindings while a wild looking woman is riding him. An expression of ecstasy on her face. The man and woman look disturbingly similar to Satan and Jolee._

Satan turns slowly to look at Jolee who is wearing a wicked come hither look on her face. With a low growl Satan pushes Jolee up against the wall, his hands are on her thighs as he pushes up the fabric of her dress. His hands grip her and lift her up and she wraps her legs around his waist. He grinds into her against the wall as his lips take hers in a bruising kiss. 

“Don’t hold back.” she tells him, goading him on when he pulls back from their kiss. Satan’s demonic form comes forth and his claws shred her dress from her body. Naked before him his eyes widen in horror as he takes in her body which is battered in bruises and scratch marks. 

“Who did this to you?!” he asks, fury building in his body, cooling his desire. 

Jolee cocks her head to the side, looking confused. She tries to pull him back to her, “You did my love...don’t you remember?” she says to him. 

Satan wakes up with a start. Sitting up the book he was reading before he fell asleep, falls to the floor. The sound of the book hitting the floorboards and the familiar smell of paper, reorients him into reality. He focuses on his calming techniques to bring his heart rate back to normal. 

“Fuck...what was that.” he asks himself, disturbed by his dream. He groans in frustration when he realizes his body has not yet caught up with his mind, as he’s palming his hardness through his pajamas. 

After he has calmed down completely, he grabs his DDD. Screw it. He needs this dream interpreted. But Jolee can’t know. And he would sooner kill himself than let Lucifer know about this.

In the very early hours of the morning, Asmodeus receives a new message on his DDD.

_-Satan invites you to a new group chat-_

“Hm? What’s this about?” Asmodeus wonders aloud, accepting the invitation. “Does he want to talk about his dream with Jolee in here?”

**No Lucifer Allowed (6)**

< **Mammon:** I’m likin’ this already!  
< **Leviathan:** LOL  
< **Beelzebub:** Who is on cooking duty later?  
< **Asmodeus:** What’s this about?  
< **Belphegor:** This better be important. I’m still sleepy.  
> **Satan:** I had this very disturbing dream last night.  
< **Asmodeus:** Disturbing? **(Surprised-Demon sticker)  
  
**> **Satan:** Yeah… I’d like to know what you all think it means.  
> **Satan:** I’m serious. So no joking about it. **(Threatening-Demon sticker)  
**< **Belphegor:** Sure. Let’s hear it.  
< **Leviathan:** I go get my book!  
> **Satan:** I was on a date with Jolee. We were walking through an art exhibit.  
> **Satan:** It all felt very nice and perfect, until it turned into a nightmare...  
> **Satan:** Things got more exciting and…  
> **Satan:** She was suddenly naked before me with scars and bruises on her body.  
< **Mammon:** You were doin’ WHAT with MY human?!  
< **Asmodeus:** Shut up Mammon!  
> **Satan:** When I asked who did that, she told me I did.   
> **Satan:** And then I woke up.  
  
< **Beelzebub:** **(Shocked-Demon sticker)  
**< **Leviathan:** uhh...oookaayyy. Give me a minute.  
< **Asmodeus:** Well that’s not what I expected.  
> **Satan:** Excuse me?  
< **Belphegor:** So you want to have sex with Jolee?  
< **Satan:** …  
< **Mammon:** Ya better not! I’ll kill ya!

< **Leviathan:** Did you undress her or did she undress herself?  
< **Leviathan:** If you are undressing someone else, then it suggests you are trying to gain a better understanding of that person.  
< **Asmodeus:** Uhh, yeah he wanted to get to know that sexy body!

< **Mammon:** Shaddap!  
< **Asmodeus:** You shut up! It’s just a dream Mammon. Relax. **(Rolling-Eyes Demon Sticker)**  
< **Leviathan:** The Book says dreams about violence can symbolize that something has been out of control in your life. Or it may symbolize your repressed anger, your fears and worries.   
< **Mammon:** Ya think!?  
< **Asmodeus:** But it wasn’t about violence. It was about her being hurt before, right? Which woke him up.  
> **Satan:** Right.  
< **Leviathan:** Well that’s the closest the book has for his dream!

< **Beelzebub:** Did you eat something weird before bed?  
< **Beelzebub:** I get weird dreams from that too. Don’t worry.  
< **Belphegor:** Are you afraid of hurting Jolee, Satan?  
> **Satan:** Always.  
< **Asmodeus:** Just knowing that, will make sure you would never.  
< **Belphegor:** Yeah, I understand those feelings. It doesn’t mean you will actually do it.  
< **Mammon:** For what it’s worth: I don’t think ya would hurt her, but I still won’t let ya date her! 

Switching off his D.D.D. Satan flops back on his bed. He realizes now he didn’t really need the interpretations from Leviathan’s book to interpret his dream. It’s all too obvious that the more his attraction for her grows the more his fear of hurting her grows too.  
  
He was pleasantly surprised by his brother’s supportive words. If they have faith that he wouldn’t hurt her then maybe he needs to trust himself more? But how will he start? 

  
“Wow.” Asmodeus mumbles, staring at Satan’s confession. Does he have some issues. He knows Satan wouldn’t hurt Jolee like that. She’s the only person in the Three Worlds that he would never hurt. Does he really think he would? “It’s good that I know this. I will help you with this, Satan.” He promises his brother. Not thinking about if Satan wants his help or not. Of course he wants his help: Who could refuse help from someone like him?

  
  


**Beelzebubs Dream:**

“Let’s see what Beel thinks about Jolee...”

Asmodeus stands at the door of the twins room. He had seen Belphegor going up the stairs to the attic earlier. He does that sometimes. To sleep somewhere away from the noises his twin makes at night. So this was perfect. Only Beelzebub would be influenced by the song…

For a moment he doubts his plan: What if Beelzebub dreams about eating Jolee? He wouldn’t want his brother to have a nightmare like Satan…

“No, he wouldn’t dream that.” He shakes his head and places the cursed music box. “Beel loves her too. I’m sure of it.”

Still, that night it is hard for Asmodeus to fall asleep himself. Worrying about Beelzebubs dream. He lets out a sigh of relief when he reads his brother's text the next morning. So innocent and wholesome. 

“Typical.” He complains, but he wears a big smile on his face. “I guess Beel is just a lost cause…”

**House of Lamentation (8)**

**< Beelzebub:** I had a dream.  
**< Belphegor:** About eating, like always?  
**< Beelzebub:** I was having a meal with all of you.  
**< Leviathan:** So eating, like always.  
**< Beelzebub:** Lilith was there, too.  
**< Belphegor:** Really…  
**< Asmodeus:** So it was a dream about her?  
**< Beelzebub:** Jolee was also there.  
**> Jolee: ** I was? I would have liked to meet Lilith. **(Smiling-Demon sticker)**  
**< Beelzebub:** I was enjoying a meal together with people I really care about.  
**< Mammon:** You had a pretty sweet dream there, Beel.  
**< Satan:** I’d like to have a similar one.  
**< Lucifer:** Everyone, downstairs. It’s almost time to eat.

Beelzebub is beaming! This is almost exactly like his dream. He shares what he has on his plate with Jolee and Belphegor and then quickly grabs even more for himself. He starts happily munching. 

Asmodeus is secretly snickering behind his food. Look at all his brothers feeling awkward around each other. Mammon glowering at Satan. Leviathan sits there with his stupid book, still trying to dig into the minds of his brothers. He, Asmodeus, knows what’s up with them: They all want Jolee. They all dream about her.

Lucifer frowns around the table. Some of his brothers seem to be bothered with something. More than the usual, of course. He’s about to ignore it all, when his eyes fall on Asmodeus. He acts suspicious. He will keep an eye on him.

Satan is sneaking glances to Jolee. He is glad it is summer. He is even more glad that the cute dress she’s wearing, reveals a lot of her skin. Which all looks perfect to him. He sighs in relief. No scratches and bruises. He wasn’t sure. But what is she beautiful like this, smiling to everyone around the table. He would like the first bit of his dream to become reality… Just… Be careful…

Mammon is fuming! What the hell is wrong with Satan?! Dreaming stuff like that about HIS human?! He will make sure that Satan won’t get any chance to come near her anymore!

  
  


**Leviathans Dream:**

“Next up is: The Dirty Mind of an Otaku. Heheheh. That sounds just as one of Levi’s silly titles, except I can understand what this one means.” Asmodeus snickers as he places his music box in front of Leviathan’s door. “This is sure to be interesting. I just KNOW he does more stuff in his room than gaming and watching movies. Let’s give him a nice hentai dream…”

_We can let it ride  
_ _Play a new game  
_ _Heavy overtime  
_ _We can do it for life  
_ _Go pro  
_ _Oh no_

_Yes oh, yes  
_ _Do you want me, babe?  
_ _You wanna be stressed, I'd rather have fun  
_ _You and I could die a thousand times  
_ _Or we could stay high or no_

Leviathan looks around, where is he? Oh wait! This is the classroom inside Dogi*Maji*Memoriam. Weird. He doesn’t remember starting this game. Oh well. He’s here now, he’ll have to play through until the end. 

It doesn’t take him long to find the love interest. Her back is turned to him, it must be his Ruri-chan avatar based on how she’s dressed but the hair is wrong..in fact...the red hair..she turns and Leviathan is surprised once more.

“J-Jolee?!” he exclaims. “I-I don’t remember inviting you to play…”

Jolee smiles at him, her green eyes sparkling with delight. “Oh there you are Levia-chan! I’ve been waiting here for you for so long!”

Leviathan furrows his brows in confusion. Has Jolee been cursed? She’s not acting like herself. “Y-you have?” he asks. 

“Of course! I’d wait an eternity for you Levia-chan! You’re my bestest best friend!” she insists. “Look! I brought you a gift!” she continues and presses a box into his hands. 

“A gift?” he feels confused, they are only supposed to be able to give the love interest gifts. _WAIT. AM I THE LOVE INTEREST?!_ he thinks to himself as he opens the gift. 

Inside is a figurine. His eyes widen in amazement before furrowing in confusion. The figurine looks just like him, except he’s dressed as the Lord of Shadows. How did this get into the game?! _Oh no! I think I screwed something up again…_ he thinks to himself, beginning to worry about how Lucifer is going to punish this time. 

“Don’t you like it Levia-chan?!” Jolee begins to cry. “I just wanted you to notice me.” 

“W-what?!” he asks alarmed as Jolee clutches onto him. 

“I just wanted you to look at me the same way you look at Ruri-chan.” she tells him, staring up at him with tear filled eyes. “Don’t you know how much I prefer you to your brothers?!”

“Huh?! N-now d-don’t tease me, Jolee!” Leviathan blushes and tries to remove her hands from his shirt but she clutches onto him with demonic strength. 

“Why won’t you accept my confession Levia-chan?! Won’t you kiss me?” she pleads.

“K-kiss?!” his eyes widen as Jolee’s lips press against his own. 

Leviathan sits up in bed, breathing heavy. “Water. Thirsty.” he mumbles. Still mostly asleep he shuffles out of his room, kicking over something in the process as he makes his way to the kitchen. 

He doesn’t notice the shadow hiding across the hallway that comes to collect the object he kicked down the hallway. 

“Lord Diavolo I know.” Lucifer’s voice echoes from his study. It sounds like he is on the phone with someone.

“Yes...he went too far and I promise I’ll handle it.”

“Diavolo, If you could just go easy on him this time.”

“I know it’s a lot to ask but…”

Chugging a glass of water Leviathan shuffles back to bed and continues to have strange dreams. 

**House of Lamentation (8)**

**< Leviathan:** Hey guys! I finally got bit by the having-weird dreams bug!  
**< Mammon:** I had better not walk into the laundry room and find it flooded again.  
**< Leviathan:** This time is different! I’m not as sleepy as I was before!  
**< Leviathan:** Anyway, back to the dream. Lucifer and Lord Diavolo were in it.  
**< Mammon:** Even in dreams those two are attached at the hip.  
**< Leviathan:** That’s the thing, though! They were fighting!  
**< Mammon:** Are you for real?!  
**< Leviathan:** Lord Diavolo was telling Lucifer that he spoils you too much.  
**< Leviathan:** Then - You’re not going to believe this part - Lucifer came to your defense! He said that it was because you were his cute! little brother.  
**< Leviathan:** Weird, right?  
**> Jolee:** That’s weird!  
**< Mammon: **Jolee, you’ve got a funny way of spelling “great.”  
**< Mammon:** I don’t need Lucifer stinkin’ up any dreams about me, but I’ll take what I can get.  
**< Leviathan: **After that, I got out of bed and got myself a drink, but..yeah…  
**< Leviathan:** It felt so real…  
**< Leviathan:** I’m going to have to look into this more and see if there’s any deeper meaning behind it.  
**< Asmodeus:** Wait… You only dreamed about Lucifer and Diavolo?  
**< Asmodeus:** Are you sure? **(Confused-Demon sticker)  
****< Leviathan: **Of course I’m sure!  
**< Asmodeus** : Just checking, since a lot of you have dreams about Jolee, lately… **(Winking-Demon sticker)  
****< Leviathan:** WHY would I do that?! As if!!  
**> Jolee:** Wow… Thanks a lot, Levi.  
**> Jolee: ** That doesn’t sound offensive at all! **(Angry-Demon sticker)  
****< Leviathan:** Wait! That’s not how I meant it!  
**> Jolee:** Whatever.  
**< Leviathan:** Come on!

**  
Belphegors Dream:**

“What would my cute little brother dream about Jolee?” Asmodeus asks himself. Even though he already has a good idea. He knows Belphegor is starting to fall for her hard. Even if he doesn't realize it yet. He is always around her. “Time to make him aware.”

_I know you wanna fight  
_ _Set a new pace  
_ _Wanna do you right  
_ _Keep your back to the sky  
_ _Go slow  
_ _Oh, no_

_Yes oh, yes  
_ _Do you want me, babe?  
_ _You wanna be stressed, I'd rather have sex  
_ _You and I and my dirty mind  
_ _Or we could stay high or no_

Belphegor wakes up feeling a light breeze and warm fresh air all around him. Blinking his eyes open to a blue sky filled with large fluffy white clouds. Someone’s hand is gently passing through his hair. Turning his head he sees Jolee smiling down at him, the sunlight halos her hair making her look like an angel, no, a goddess. 

He smiles lazily at her and slowly sits up, stretching with a yawn. They are on a white bed, as soft and fluffy as the clouds above them, he imagines. The bed is in the middle of a meadow in the human realm. He recognizes it as a place he used to visit often back when he was still an angel. Jolee is wearing a thin white chemise.

“Huh. I must be dreaming.” he says to himself. It’s like the dream he wanted to have except Beel isn’t here to nap with them. 

“If this is a dream then let’s never wake up.” Jolee tells him as she climbs onto his lap. Her fingers brush though his hair as she gently caresses his face.

Then she presses her lips to his. She feels so soft and warm and real against him. It’s incredible. “I wish this were real.” he groans. 

“Make love to me Belphegor.” Jolee pleads. Belphegor knows this is just a dream but he’s an opportunist so he might as well indulge in this until he can have it in the real world. He languidly pulls her chemise over her head, revealing her soft, supple body beneath. He can only wonder if this is how she really looks. He’s sure the real thing will be even better than his imagination. Her body is so responsive to his touch as he traces her skin with slow teasing strokes. 

Eventually he loses track of how many times they make love as the sky turns blue to pink. Jolee is snuggled in his arms fast asleep and he knows he will join her soon and this dream will be over. A sort of melancholy grips his heart as he drifts back to sleep. 

Waking up with a jolt he finds himself still in that bed, but it’s night and it’s cold. The cold light of the moon shines down on him. “Jolee?” he reaches out but his hand just clasps on empty fabric. Lifting her white chemise, he’s horrified to find it drenched in blood. Sitting up he realizes the once pristine white bed is covered in the red stain of blood. 

“Jolee!” he yells while stumbling on to the ground. Scrambling away, he’s not able to put as much distance between himself and that awful bed quickly enough. “Jolee?!”

He struggles to keep himself calm. As he wanders into the night alone. The light of the moon disappears behind ominous dark clouds, leaving him in complete darkness. “It’s just a dream. Wake up.”

Belphegor falls out of his bed, tangled in blankets. “Shiit!” he curses and pulls at his own hair as he untangles himself and stands up. 

“Bad dream?” Beelzebub asks, munching on some late night snack, watching his twin with worried eyes. 

“Yeah.” Belphegor answers absentmindedly. Grabbing his favorite pillow he rushes out of their room. In his distress he completely misses the shadow hovering around their doorway. 

He stops outside Jolee’s door. He needs to know if she is okay. But he can’t just storm in like that. Right? They’re not so close yet. He wants them to be. He is really trying. But he can’t force it. He takes a breath and takes out his DDD.

**Belphegor <> Jolee**

**< Belphegor:** Hey. Are you awake?  
**> Jolee:** I’m asleep

He sighs with relief. This is proof it was just a dream. He can go back to bed now. But he doesn’t want to. He wants to see her now.

 **< Belphegor:** No, you’re not.  
**< Belphegor: **Don’t laugh, okay?  
**< Belphegor:** I had a scary dream. And now I can’t sleep.  
**> Jolee: **I wouldn’t laugh about that.  
**> Jolee:** Are you okay?  
**< Belphegor:** Please talk to me for a bit.  
**> Jolee: **You want to come to my room?  
**< Belphegor:** I can? Thank you! I’ll be right there!

He waits a bit before opening her door. It would look weird to her if he just walked in right after that. She sits up in bed, smiling her beautiful smile at him and pats the space next to her on her bed. _She lets me in her bed_? He thinks, barely suppressing the sudden feeling of elation. He’s not going to question it.

“What was it about?”

“Hm?” He asks, crawling in bed with her. He lies on his back and for a moment he is confused about what she is talking about. Until he realizes why he is here again. He actually forgot it for a moment, being around her.

“Your nightmare.” She says, running her hand through his hair soothingly. This feels like the first part of his dream came true. “What was it about? Sometimes it helps talking about it, to hear someone's outsider's perspective.”

Crap. That will ruin the atmosphere for sure. But she looks so sweetly at him. She wants to help him, he can see it. He has to tell her. 

“It was about you… We were... lying in bed, together. But when I woke up, you were gone and all that was left was the clothes you were wearing… Drenched in blood… That’s when I woke up for real... I… came here to check if you were okay...”

She’s staring at him with wide eyes. She’ll kick him out of her bed for sure and will start screaming. He knows it. He closes his eyes, trying to enjoy the last moments of ever being able to be around her. 

But then... she lies next to him without a word. She takes his arm and wraps it around her, rolling to her side and rolling him with her, so that he is her big spoon. What is she doing?

“You can sleep here, tonight.” She whispers. “And tomorrow morning, I’ll still be here. Safe and sound. Good night, Belphie.”

“You’re not scared of my dream?”

“It was a nightmare.” She answers, sounding half asleep already. “This is real. I trust you.”

“Why?” She has no reason. Apart from having the pact with him.

“Because I want to.”

He wraps her tight against him and sighs. So sweet. It’s just like the good part of the dream he had. He likes to make that come true, so he softly kisses a patch of bare skin, but she doesn’t react to it. Already asleep in his arms. He smiles. _This is where she belongs,_ he thinks. _Safe and in my arms. Let’s make that happen_. It doesn’t take him long to fall asleep as well.

When he wakes up early the next morning, he feels more rested than ever. Strange. Even Jolee is still asleep. Still curled up in his arms. Still breathing. This is the reality. And it makes him happy. He still wants to talk about his dream though. Especially about the scary part. What did it mean? Maybe Asmodeus or Leviathan knows? Careful not to wake Jolee up, he starts typing on his DDD again.

**No Lucifer Allowed (6)**

**< Belphegor:** I had a scary dream last night.  
**< Beelzebub:** You didn’t come back to our room.  
**< Beelzebub:** I was worried. Are you okay?  
**< Belphegor:** Yeah, I’m fine. I’m feeling happy now.  
**< Asmodeus**: What happened?  
**< Belphegor:** I dreamed about being together with Jolee.  
**< Belphegor** : Intimately…  
**< Asmodeus:** Ooo, spill the tea honey! I need details!  
**< Mammon** : ASMO! I’m gonna kill ya if ya don’t shut up!  
**< Mammon:** And what’s up with all of ya perverts anyway!?  
**< Belphegor:** But after that, it turned into a nightmare.  
**< Satan: **You too? Hmm...  
**< Belphegor:** She disappeared and all that was left were her bloodied clothes.  
**< Leviathan:** How can you be feeling happy now then?!  
**< Belphegor:** Because I went to see if she was okay in reality.  
**< Belphegor: **And she let me sleep with her in her bed (Happy-Demon sticker)  
**< Mammon: ** WHAT?! Ya sly bastard! Get out of her room now!  
**< Asmodeus: ** Maybe you can make the first part of your dream come true… (Demon-Blowing- Kiss sticker)  
**< Satan:** …  
**< Leviathan:** I think I need a better book for this family...  
**< Mammon: **That’s it! I’m draggin’ ya outta there myself if I have to!  
**< Belphegor:** Don’t come to her room!  
**< Belphegor:** Or do you want her to know we dream like this about her?!  
**> Satan: **He’s right. She can’t know this.  
**> Satan:** But don’t you dare stay in her room all day, Belphie! (Threatening-Demon sticker)  
  


He rolls his eyes at that last comment. She’ll kick him out on her own. Her character is strong enough for that. But in the meantime…

“I think I’m going to take another nice nap…” He kisses the bit of bare skin and curls himself up around Jolee again. Falling asleep quickly after.

When Jolee wakes up she’s feeling confused for a moment: Someone is wrapped around her in bed? Then she remembers Belphegor coming to her room last night. He had a bad dream. She’s had dreams about something similar, too. He had attacked her, only a couple months ago. She tried to forgive him for it ever since. She couldn’t really, because she didn’t believe his apologies. 

But last night, he came to her with his nightmare. He didn’t even dare look at her after telling her that. She knew from that moment, he was really sorry for what he did to her. She decided at that moment she would trust him again. So she let him stay. 

Now he’s here, still sleeping. His arms carefully wrapped around her. It felt so nice to sleep like this. Like it was supposed to be like this. 

Suddenly she’s becoming aware of more details: His fingers found their way under her pajama top, they’re softly squeezing her belly as he sleeps. His lips are pressed against her bare shoulder. Was he kissing her? Wait, is that his morning excitement pressed in her back?! She blushes furiously. Of course this is happening! He’s a man after all. Typical.

“Belphie, wake up.” She commands him.

He complains as he opens his eyes. “Why?” Then he realizes their circumstances too and he blushes the same as she is. “Oh… Sorry…” He gives her a cheeky grin and a kiss as he gets out of the bed. Not even trying to hide it. 

Is he really sorry? She doubts it. She believes he’s sorry for attacking her, but he’s definitely not sorry for this. 

So she rolls her eyes at him. “Sure you are. Get out, weirdo.” He laughs and it makes her giggle a little. “See you at breakfast.”

  
  


**You have a Dirty Mind as well:**

“Let’s see what Lucifer dreams…” Asmodeus says to his reflection. It smiles back at him with a mischievous grin.

He slinks out of his room with the cursed music box towards the room of his oldest brother. Thinking about how juicy Lucifer's dreams could be. That stiff would never share them though. Should he hang around and see what happens? 

While he’s contemplating about that, he doesn’t see his oldest brother appear behind him. Not until it is too late. Suddenly a large hand with long slender fingers grabs the music box out of his hands. Asmodeus freezes. Caught red handed!

“Interesting.” The cool voice of Lucifer whispers. “So this is the device that got everybody in this House restless for the past week?” The red eyes bore into Asmodeus' own. “Well?” Asmodeus can’t miss the threat in Lucifer's voice, as he towers over him.

  
  


**_The Next Morning_ **

Jolee almost bumps her head into something as she walks sleepily towards the dining room. The object in front of her is a familiar looking slipper, her eyes follow it up one lithe leg to pink silk pajama shorts until she registers that Asmodeus has been hung from the ceiling but not in the usual fashion. 

“Nghh. Jolee?” Asmodeus groans as he blinks down at her, half asleep. Jolee sighs, wondering what he did to piss off Lucifer this time. Not that it takes much. She thinks wryly to herself. 

“Oh Jolee! Please get me down. I’m so uncomfortable.” he cries out to her having realized who was there. 

Lucifer has tied Asmodeus hands behind his back and has him seated in some sort of harness that hangs from the ceiling. It's not difficult to tell that, with the way he hangs there, it must be quite uncomfortable for his male parts. 

“Sorry hun.” she tells him cheekily. “I’m not getting involved this time.” she laughs as she makes her way to the dining room, hearing him pleading and complaining after her.

Lucifer looks positively radiant. The sadistic bastard is obviously happy with his punishment of Asmodeus. Beelzebub is his usual happy self, he pauses his munching to give Jolee a smile in greeting before tucking back into his food. 

“Good morning!” she says cheerfully, Beelzebubs happy attitude is always contagious for her. “Is anyone going to tell me what Asmo did to deserve his current position?” she raises a brow around the table.

Even though she can see that they all enjoy the fact that Asmodeus is being punished in this specific manner, most of them won’t meet her eyes. Satan and Belphegor seem to be tense with each other, Leviathan doesn’t have his dream book with him for the first time in a week and Mammon seems to be angry with some of his brothers. But what else is new, really. Her eyes come back around to Lucifer. He just smiles warmly at her. 

“Do I even want to know?” she asks. His smile only broadens. She thinks it’s a bit creepy: Lucifer isn’t really a smiling kind of demon. Unless it’s about something cruel, right? Though his expression isn’t exactly cruel. “Never-mind.” she decides she really doesn’t want to know this time.


	2. Lucifer’s Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer uses the music box, but he changes some settings.

Lucifer is back in his room. It’s the quietest place in the House and he doesn’t need to hear his brother’s complaints about his well deserved punishment. He holds up the music box in his hand curiously. Asmodeus has told him, he cursed it so that all of them would dream about Jolee. And it would reveal their true feelings about her to them. He is already fully aware of his feelings for Jolee, however. Asmodeus couldn't have tricked him into any inappropriate dreams. Jolee means everything to him: She is like Lilith. The sun in his life. His new little sister.  
He is however still curious. How long will she be in their lives? Will she stay with them after the exchange program? Will she become truly family? He doesn’t know. He doesn’t share the bond of a pact with her yet.

Suddenly he makes a decision. Taking the music box to his record player, he selects a record and casts a new spell over the music box. Then he sets it to play and goes to bed. This new spell will tell him what he wants to know. And it won't be just feelings. It will be the truth.

**Lucifer’s First Dream**

“Uncle Luuucifer!” One of his nieces is looking for him. “Look what I found!” Oh, it’s the curious one. Lucifer prepares himself mentally for the crawly creature that will be dumped on his desk in three… two… one… There it is. A small green slimy grindylow on top of his paperwork. Great.

“That’s great, Cassi. Where did you find it?” He smiles encouragingly to his niece. He knows where to find the grindylows, but he also knows she likes to tell about her adventures.

And so she does. Cassiopeia tells him all about it in such a rapid speed that she starts falling over her own words in her enthusiasm. By the time she’s finished, her twin sister Callisto enters the room as well. They look to be seven years old or so and they look exactly alike. And they look exactly like Jolee. Only these children are obviously nephilim: A hybrid between human and demon. the children of his brother.

They can’t change out of their demonic forms yet. In the Human World they look like any normal human child. But here in the Devildom, they have demonic features: They both have a fluffy cat-like tail. Often intertwined with each other when they’re sitting together. Three small pointy horns on their heads. He always wondered: Why three? All demons he knows have two. Is it because they’re nephilim? Descendants from all Three Worlds? It doesn’t matter. All he knows is that the only way to tell these two apart is their character. One inherited the sweet, caring side of Jolee. The other the wild, curious side.

“You shouldn’t take them inside, Cassi.” Callisto says worried. “Grindylows belong in the water.”

“Oh!” Cassiopeia exclaims, shocked. “Yes, you’re right, Calli! I’ll take them to uncle Levi, then!” And she’s gone again in a flash. Yes, definitely the child of a demon. She has a good speed already.

“Uncle Levi won’t put them with Henry the Third…” Her sister yells after her, but I’m the only one who hears. She sighs and complains to me. “She never listens to me…”

I chuckle. I know how it feels to have siblings who just don’t listen.

Satan enters my study. “Lucifer, I’m looking for this spellbook I think I have misplaced. Have you seen… Oh, hey Kitten.” He ruffles the head of Callisto.

She good-naturedly rolls her eyes, just like her mother always does. “Don’t call me ‘Kitten’.” She complains.

“Well, I have to.” Satan answers her with a laugh. “Because I’m already calling your sister ‘Tiger’. It’s your own fault for having such a cute cat tail.” Then he turns to me again as if the discussion is closed. “The book, have you seen it?”

**Lucifer’s Second Dream**

Lucifer wakes up with a smile. Jolee’s children. His nieces. But who is their father? And where was Jolee? Lucifer thinks for a moment and then gets out of bed. He walks up to the music box and record player and starts them both up again. He wants to know more.

Walking into the kitchen, Lucifer smiles when he sees an older version of Cassi and Calli sitting at a workbench, hunched over a potions cauldron. They look to be twelve years old now. Working together in sync, their tails are longer and more plush and entwined together. Their three horns elegantly form a sort of crown atop their heads. Cassi’s hair long and wild, haphazardly pinned out of her face while Calli’s is neatly braided down her back and tied with a perfect bow. They carefully study the instructions in the beginners potion book that Solomon gave them for their private lessons.

His attention is pulled across the room where he sees Mammon crouched over, rummaging in the fridge with a small boy. Another nephilim that looks just like Jolee. He looks to be six years old. His unruly red hair sticks up all over the place, the same three horns as the girls only smaller, barely showing through his thick head of hair. No tail, but small leathery wings poke out of a mini leather jacket. Lucifer watches them closely. If he knows Mammon, and he does, trouble is coming.

But even he is caught off guard when Beelzebub bursts into the kitchen in full demonic form. “You stole my custard!” he accuses them. Lucifer frowns, feeling a sense of deja vu. What’s more surprising is what happens next.

The small child shrieks with laughter, clambering up Mammon’s back until he’s resting on his shoulders. Mammon has also released his demonic form. “Oi! Not so rough, Damon!” he scolds the boy as he tugs roughly on Mammon’s horns.

“Uncle Mammon move! Before he catches us!” the boy laughs, tugging roughly at Mammon’s horns once more.

Beelzebub lunges for them and Mammon uses his speed to keep out of reach. Beelzebub accidentally knocks into the work bench, where Calli is quick to use a shielding spell on their work.

“I’ll curse you all to the dark ages!” Cassiopeia snaps at them, emerald eyes flashing.

“Calm down Cassi. They’re just having a bit of fun.” Callisto tells her sister, looking fondly at the three making a ruckus in the kitchen as she floats an ingredient they need from the cupboard through the air, careful to avoid the rambunctious boys.

“Yes, yes.” Cassi says rolling her eyes. “But I’m impatient to see if this potion works, we’ve worked too hard to let them bungle it now.”

Lucifer sees that Beelzebub is about to crash directly into the girls, so he finally brings it all to a halt. His aura crackles round him as he freezes the three of them in place.

“What in the world are you doing?!” Lucifer demands, tired of their antics. Damon is pouting about having his fun stopped.

“I told ya it was a bad idea.” Mammon says, accusing his little nephew with a grin that shows no regret.

“Does this mean I don’t get a custard?” Beelzebub asks worriedly.

“Awww. Uncle Luci we just made up a new game! That’s all!” Damon pleads with big innocent eyes.

“A game?” Lucifer asks, already feeling himself softening up by those eyes. What is this magic?

“Yeah! If uncle Beel can catch uncle Mammon then we give him one of our custard cups. I call it Cops and Custard Thieves.” Damon announces proudly.

“Honestly it’s a major pain, but ya know I can’t say no to Jolee’s kids, right?!” Mammon says, surely Lucifer won’t punish him for this.

“What’s with all the noise?” Belphegor says with a yawn, shuffling into the kitchen. “I’m trying to nap, you know.”

“You’re finally up! Play with us!” Damon shouts and jumps off Mammon’s back onto Belphegor’s. Belphegor lets out a disgruntled noise as the child lands on his back but has a wry smile on his face nonetheless.

“Can you PLEASE get them out of here?” Cassiopeia complains to him as her brother has already jumped off his back again and is darting through the kitchen like a puppy.

Belphegor sighs heavily. Then suddenly there’s his mischievous glint in his eyes and he catches Damon and starts tickling the boy mercilessly. He cries out in laughter and runs out of the kitchen with the three grownup demons chasing after him. Lucifer is left behind with Calli and Cassi and the three of them roll their eyes in unison.

**Lucifer’s Third Dream**

Lucifer wakes up again. Even though Lucifer enjoys knowing his family will grow, he still wants to know who could be the father. Because for some reason all the children have the features of the mother next to the demonic features of the father. But those never specify who exactly IS the father, because that’s not how geneology works with nephilim: They take after the human.

The dining room table is awash in the bright morning light of the Human World. They are eating breakfast as a family. Jolee is radiant, sitting in between Satan and Belphegor, holding a small child on her lap. The child looks to be four or five years old, but Lucifer can’t be sure. She looks more fragile than the other nephilim, but has her mother’s red hair and emerald eyes and here in the human realm looks just like any other human child. Just like the other children, for that matter.

The boy, Damon from the previous dream, sits further down the table. Seemingly in a contest with Beelzebub on who can eat more while talking animatedly with Leviathan about some new game they must be playing together. He looks to be ten or eleven years old. And it looks that he will grow out to be big and strong, like any of the other males around the table. His flaming red hair is still wild. Apparently it takes too much time to use a comb.

“Uncle Levi.” Damon munches loudly, just like Beelzebub is doing. “Ya gotta upgrade your gear first, or ya just CAN’T defeat that level!”

“But I’m planning to get the Sword of Infinite Destruction from the Boss, Who’s Name Is Yet Unknown, in there and THEN I don’t have to!” Leviathan counters him in his mysterious game lingo that no one else can follow but his nephew apparently.

“Suit yourself.” The boy shrugs, putting more food in his mouth. “But I’M the one winnin’ that sword, if ya keep bein’ so stubborn.”

Jolee and Satan seem to be discussing the child on Jolee’s lap, while she happily eats her breakfast, having fun with trying to wake up Belphegor, who either pretends to sleep, or is sleeping against Jolee’s shoulder, by throwing crumbs at him.

“It doesn’t matter how she looks, Satan.” Jolee tells him determined. “I know she’s strong and healthy, appearances don’t matter to me.”

“But you have to be carefull.” Satan seems just as determined, his eyes flash, but it seems to be from worry. “She’s so small. Her butterfly wings look radiant in the Devildom, sure. But if she rips them while she can’t control her form, she may never be able to fly with them.”

“Are you telling me that Beel has never ripped his wings?” Jolee asks him. “Don’t you think she can regenerate them too?”

“We can’t be sure, since she’s a nephilim.” Satan sighs. “There just isn’t much knowledge about them.”

Calli and Cassi are sitting together. They’re now 16 or 17 years old and have grown into real beauties just like their mother. They’re whispering and giggling at the end of the table with Asmodeus.

“What are you three whispering about?” Satan asks them, distracted from his conversation with Jolee. His eyes are flashing with annoyance.

Asmodeus flashes him a radiant smile. “These two were just asking me for tips on asking out a cute boy.” he giggles.

“Asmo!” Both girls shout in horrified unison. “Don’t tell THEM that!”

“What boy?” Belphegor asks suspiciously, finally roused from his napping against Jolee’s shoulder. “They’re too young for boys.”

“I was their age too, when I started dating.” Jolee defends her daughters.

Belphegor is not convinced. “Yeah? And look how you turned out. Living with demons.” He teases and she rolls her eyes.

“I told you we shouldn’t have said anything!” Calli whispers, but her sister just rolls her eyes. Just like their mother. Definitely a family trait.

“They’re just harmless humans.” Cassi says offhandedly. “Cute and twins like us.” she looks at her twin who can’t help but giggle with her.

“Don’t worry girls, uncle Asmo will teach you how to charm those boys.” he tells them, getting a wicked, mischievous grin on his face. “Now tell me, do you already know how to kiss?”

The table explodes, as all the other six Avatars jump up in protest. Jolee, Asmodeus and the twin girls however burst into giggles.

“Eeew!” Damon complains, demonstratively pushing his plate away, which is gratefully accepted by Beelzebub who devours the contents within seconds.

“Yeah, ew.” Leviathan agrees and gives his nephew a high five.

Jolee and her girls roll their eyes. Jolee is clearly not very concerned. Lucifer and his brothers feel differently about it though. You’d almost think the girls have seven fathers.

“I forbid it.” Lucifer says, looking at Asmodeus pointedly.

“For once I agree with Lucifer.” Satan says.

“Yeah me too.” Belphegor says sleepily.

“That’s right!” Mammon agrees as well. “I mighta failed with your mom but I ain’t lettin’ anyone date ya two on my watch!”

When the girls turn their sad eyes on their uncle Mammon, he squirms under their gaze. “I mean...at least...until yer like 100 yrs old or somethin’…” he says, shying away from their big pleading eyes.

**Stop Peeking!**

He wakes up again after the music box has finished the song. Lucifer sighs. He still doesn’t know everything. “One more time.” He says, coming out of his bed for the third time, walking to his record player and the music box.

The door opens. Lucifer is about to snap at the intruder but then, to his surprise, he sees it’s Barbatos entering. Of course. That is his way to teleport.

“You have to stop what you are doing, Lucifer.” He tells him with his solemn face. “If you know too much of that future, you can only ruin it.”

“What do you mean?” He asks, irritated. He doesn’t like it to be lectured. “It will only help me make plans to make it come true.”

“No, the future is like nature. It has to develop on its own. Interfere with it too much and it will only be destroyed.” Barbatos looks at him. “Do you want that future to come true?” He gestures to the music box as if he knows exactly what future it played out for Lucifer.

“Yes.”

“Then let them figure it out on their own and don’t interfere.” Barbatos walks up to the music box, takes it and holds it up for Lucifer. “Destroy this device, or it will curse that future.”

Then he walks out of his door again, back to his own room in the Demon Lord’s Castle. Lucifer looks at the music box in his hand. The temptation is great. He really wants to know more. Looking into the future is addicting. Realizing that, he understands what Barbatos is saying: addictions are like curses. He has to stop right here. He squeezes his hand around the music box, crushing it. It lets out a soft final tune, like a whine. He sighs. He now just has to wait for the future, just like everyone else. But it looked good! It’s worth waiting for.

**The Next Morning…**

Lucifer feels rested and content. He isn’t really a morning demon. But after dreaming like that about his family, he knows this day can’t get any better and nothing will ruin his mood. Not even Asmodeus, still hanging from the ceiling. And his brothers crowding around him, wondering why he hangs there in this particular way.

“Explain it to them, Asmodeus.” Lucifer orders his brother. And Asmodeus has no choice other than to confess he messed with the dreams of all of his brothers.

They’re all outraged. And confused about the part where he tells them that these were their own suppressed feelings for Jolee. Is that true? This is uncomfortable, since they all shared their dreams, thinking they were just dreams.

“Well.” Lucifer says in such a particularly happy manner that they all look surprised at him. “Let’s get ready for breakfast. Oh, and let’s not tell Jolee what is going on in your minds. Unless you want her to live in Purgatory Hall.”

They all silently agree that it’s best that she doesn’t find out.

When Jolee walks into the dining room to have breakfast, Lucifer looks positively radiant. Beelzebub is his usual happy self, he pauses his munching to give Jolee a smile in greeting before tucking back into his food.

“Good morning!” She says cheerfully, Beelzebubs happy attitude is always contagious for her. “Is anyone going to tell me what Asmo did to deserve his current position?” she raises a brow around the table.

Lucifer smiles warmly at her. She is in the future of his family. He loves her even more now. His new sister. She raises an eyebrow at him

“Do I even want to know?” she asks. His smile only broadens. He can tell she thinks it’s strange for him to smile like that, but he can’t help it. “Nevermind.” She mumbles and focuses on her food instead. Most likely thinking they’re all being weird again. She’ll get used to it. Lucifer knows it.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Dirty Mind  
> Artist: Boy Epic


End file.
